Jodida broma
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Leah lo miró y él sonrió como un náufrago al ver isla después de muchos días languideciendo en el mar. Ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que pensó Jodida broma


**Jodida broma**

**Pepper Varia**

**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones: **Twilight no es obra mía ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos obra de Stephenie Meyer.

**.**

**.**

Leah nunca reflexionaba sobre su vida.

La única vez que lo hizo pensó que sólo podía ser un jodida broma, amaba a Sam con toda su alma y Sam la amaba a ella, iban a tener una larga vida juntos y, de golpe, Sam se volvió raro, después más apático, más distante y el nuevo golpe, miró a Emily y la chispa del amor volvía al rostro del que era el hombre de su vida, traicionada por la que era, más que prima, su hermana. Ella no había dejado de pensar cómo podía ser que en un puto vistazo él pudiera olvidarla a ella y mirar con unos ojos con los que nunca antes la había mirado a ella. Leah odió con toda su alma a Emily, entonces, ¡bum! El segundo golpe. Sus razones para odiar a Leah eran injustificadas porque era cosa del _destino_. Ella, Sam, Jacob, Embry, Seth, todos, absolutamente todos los jóvenes eran lobos. La mierda. Y Sam la dejó por su prima Emily por esa maldita imprimación, sin embargo, pese a que técnicamente no había motivos, ella odió con toda su alma su condición como loba, las nuevas normas absurdas y el hecho de por qué el destino creía que Emily era la perfecta para Sam y no ella.

¿Qué tenía de malo ella?

¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la única mujer lobo de toda la manada?

¿Había algo mal en su código genético?

Terminó pasando muchos días compartiendo sus pensamientos con los otros, todos esos imprimados de mierda conocían su punto de vista, transmitía sus recuerdos amargos y su tristeza. Porque el dolor en sus aullidos era la única forma de hablar todo lo que hubiera expresado en dos únicas palabras.

_Jodida broma. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hubo un momento en que los aullidos dejaron de ser lastimeros, fue ese momento en que su mente se desconectó por fin de Sam, aunque el corazón siguiera bombeando sangre de dolor por el líder, igualmente fue un alivio. Fue como...como... poder renunciar a una parte del amor que profesaba por Sam, un alivio, el primer paso a superarlo, cuándo ella, Seth y Jacob cuidaban de una moribunda Bella ella se sintió mejor pese al odio que empezaba a profesar por la futura vampiresa porque ella lastimaba a Jacob igual que Sam la lastimaba a ella, de forma involuntaria.

Pero eso no les excusaba.

Porque seguía siendo dolor y los corazones que acaban hechos añicos en el suelo eran los de Leah y Jacob no Sam y Bella.

Esos momentos en los que regresaba y veía el rostro de Jacob consumido, tanto como la vida de Bella a manos de su bebé. Comprender y compartir aquel dolor con Jacob la hizo recordar algo importante: En algún momento ella era _humana_. Había sido independiente, alegre, fuerte y positiva, se había aferrado a aquel odio, tanto cómo si no pudiera vivir o respirar sin él, así que para ella fue como puñetazo recordar por Jacob que en otro tiempo no fue así, que aún había una parte de ella que comprendía el dolor de otros.

Fue algo que no supo manejar.

Sin embargo, su querido amigo-¿era realmente su amigo?-se imprimó del bebé híbrido y ¡zas! Felicidad cantada. Fue otra abertura más. Cómo si toda su existencia estuviera pendiente de un hilo, Jacob veía a Edward y Bella como si fueran ambos sus mejores amigos, como si no hubieran cogido su corazón y lo hubieran aplastado contra el suelo porque sus ojos oscuros veían a la hija de ellos, Renesmee, como un halo de luz, un faro luminoso en medio de la tormenta y pensó, _¿yo tengo esa posibilidad?_

Entonces decidió seguir, intentar-con esfuerzo-volver a ser lo que había sido. Cualquiera de la manada pudo dar fe de eso cuándo Leah apareció frente a la puerta de Emily y Sam con manos temblorosas y con una sonrisa, aún demasiado seria, preguntaba a Emily si todavía seguía en pie la invitación a ser su dama de honor en la boda. Cuándo Emily la abrazó, Leah creyó que se echaría a llorar, que haría lo que hizo Jacob tiempo atrás y se transformaría en lobo para salir corriendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella lloró pero no durante la boda.

Permaneció con una sonrisilla pequeña, algo era algo, a un lado, con el vestido de dama de honor que Emily escogió, permaneció con esa sonrisilla mientras poco a poco las migajas que había conseguido pegar de su corazón se volvían añicos más pequeñitos.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Apretó las manos arrugando la tela de su vestido mientras su garganta ardía. Las palabras llenas de felicidad acababan de matarla.

_Jodida broma_.

Al menos la reacción era notada por Jacob, una mirada entre los dos y él supo lo que Leah iba a hacer, pero no la detuvo, sólo siseó unas palabras.

_Regresa cuándo sientas que estas lista._

Pero nunca llegó a regresar verdaderamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca supo bien para dónde iba, tal vez sólo iba cerca de Canadá y volví a Forks, pero nunca demasiado cerca de la Push, había vuelto lo que debió ser un par de meses, resultaba confuso intentar mantener su mente pese a que siempre escuchaba a Jacob y Seth, después nuevas voces, adeptos que se sumaban a Jacob y de esta forma se facilitaba el reparto y la instrucción, había sentido cierta renuencia, pero había forzado una bienvenida porque aún tenía esas malditas esperanzas de que ella no tenía por qué querer sólo a Sam aunque día tras día todavía quemase como el infierno.

Al segundo día que volvió supo esa feliz noticia. Emily estaba embarazada.

Leah tragó mierda y retorció una sonrisa mientras cogía el teléfono y llamaba felicitando. En esos instantes Jacob y Seth intercambiaban una mirada silenciosa preguntándose si algún día Leah podría volver a pegar todos los pedazos y sólo volver, pero ambos callaron y la dejaron volver a irse tan pronto como colgó con inusitada suavidad el teléfono.

La siguiente vez que Leah regresó había pasado bastante tiempo, no contaban esas temporadas cortas en las que Jacob la necesitaba para cuidar los límites porque siempre dejaba a Leah ir al borde, lo más lejos posible mientras trataba de tragar y esperar que el dolor pasase de una maldita vez porque sólo quería vivir, intentar enamorarse pero no más hombres lobo, luego se impriman y todo se va a la mierda de nuevo, esta vez que volvió Renesmee era casi una adulta, casi cumpliendo con lo dicho por Nahuel, para Jacob era indiferente, luciera como luciera él la amaba como si siempre fuera la primera vez que la hubiera visto, aunque los sentimientos cambiaban paulatinamente, poco a poco veía ese amor despertar en su amigo cuanto más mayor era la híbrida y esta correspondía completamente.

Eran el uno del otro.

Leah los miraba. Se quedaba sentada en un árbol con las piernas cruzadas y miraba a Jacob pasear con Nessie en su lomo, alguna vez Seth también se sentaba a su lado con un plato de comida que Edward le había dado, la amistad entre esos dos había aumentado con los años, ¿pasaron años? Desde luego, sólo que Leah parecía haberse perdido de la realidad hacía tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentía la nieve bajo sus patas mientras corría, no quería la compañía del clan Denalí pero Tanya y las otras mujeres no dejaban oportunidad sin correr a su lado y saludar, Leah les hubiera arrancado la pierna de cuajo si tan sólo no hubiera retenido ese, cada vez más pequeña, esperanza, ellas insistían en que las mujeres debían mantenerse unidas, de haber estado en forma humana Leah hubiera alzado una ceja ante el término usado y, de quedarle fuerzas, hubiera reído con sorna.

No quería pensar en por qué no dejaba de dolor.

Por qué el nudo no desaparecía de su garganta.

Por qué simplemente no podía volver a hundirse en su miseria y renunciar a las esperanzas, tenía que ser sincera, ¿que esperaba? ¿Un milagro? ¿Imprimación espontánea?

La mierda.

No estaba levantando cabeza, se volvía una ingenua por momentos.

-Por favor-ella gruñó pero Kate insistió-. ¡Por favor!

Leah erizó el pelo y agarro de mala manera con sus dientes la ropa, era más fácil que saltarle al cuello y arrancárselo para que dejara de pedirle que la aceptara, su cuerpo se curvó y volvió a ser humana, a regañadientes se fue al baño a vestirse, se colocó la ropa interior, los jeans, las botas, la camiseta y esa maldita chaqueta que no necesitaba por su temperatura corporal, ya demasiado alta pero quería que pareciera abrigada por la zona en la que estaban, salió por la puerta, no miró a nadie, su boca formó una linea tensa cuándo Kate sugirió que podía arreglarle su cabello pues había crecido demasiado.

Se fue porque ella no sería el reemplazo de Irina.

Y porque sus esfuerzos cada vez se iban más por el desagüe.

Todo lo que le quedó fue caminar por la nieve como un alma desamparada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando bajo la nieve cuándo la voz sonó en su cabeza.

_¡LEAH! ¡AYUDA! ¡SE NOS ESCAPA UNO! ¡ESTÁ CERCA TUYA PODEMOS OLERTE! _

Seth. Su hermano Seth.

En ese corto instante en el que Leah estaba a punto de destrozar la ropa entrando en fase el vampiro se echó sobre su garganta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

****El mundo se había ido al traste cuándo se sintió atada a un sólo sitio.

Todo el dolor hacia Sam, hacia Emily y su embarazo se había ido.

El corazón no latía como si fuera a cortarse la respiración en un sólo instante pero Leah creyó que ya no iba a tener ninguna otra razón para latir.

Desde el momento en que sus grandes ojos oscuros hicieron contacto con los rojos las cosas dieron la vuelta y todo perdió su sentido porque él era la razón de todo. El hombre fuerte, de una tez suavemente morena-ahora poco notable por la palidez vampírica- su pelo completamente rubio oscuro, corto, revuelto y algo ondulado se disparaba en varias direcciones. Él también quedó atrapado, atrapado bajo el yugo de la imprimación porque Leah lo vió claramente.

La mirada que Sam nunca le dió a ella, esa misma que el vampiro anónimo le estaba dando.

La suavidad con qué la apretó contra él cuándo los lobos los rodearon con las fauces listas y el pelaje erizado hasta que ella gritó desde el fondo de su mente y toda violencia fue acallada entonces por el alfa Jacob.

Porque en el fondo de sus mentes el grito de Leah indicó que por fin se había imprimado, mientras el vampiro la apretaba con demasiado cuidado y ella escondía la cabeza en su cuello intentando ignorar a los otros que iban a hacer el cambio de fase en los árboles para vestirse y ver qué se supone que iban a hacer.

Leah lo miró y él sonrió como un náufrago al ver isla después de muchos días languideciendo en el mar.

Ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que pensó.

_Jodida broma_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **No sé en qué pensaba, sólo llevo unos días que sólo me apetecen hacer oneshots, a ver si cojo energía para seguir con mis fanfics largos x3 Mientras, espero que les gustara, creo que Leah merecía imprimarse.


End file.
